Horizon Grotto
Kirron's home sphere. All blood spilt in the universe soaks into the earth or dries into the air. From there, it gathers and condenses, welling up from the natural springs of the Horizon Grotto. The Horizon grotto is a vast, echoing cathedral of caverns on the edge of Galbar, though which edge it occupies is undefined. Its quiet confines are all but empty, but springs in the cracks weep the blood spilt in all spheres, all but flooding the chambers when the universe is occupied by enough bleeding beings. The caverns have only small sections of ceiling -- most of the grotto is open to Galbar's skies. The open ceilings are such that the light of the low sun reflect off the blood below, they reflect red and pink light into the atmosphere that grows vivid when the days are filled with slaughter. When the sun reflects just right and entropy flavours the earth in a special way, the red light reaches the moons as well. Any average-willed creature that comes into contact with the blood pools of the grotto recalls the memory of the blood that was spilt in vivid detail. Immersing oneself in the blood forces countless such memories into one's mind, enough to drive any usual mortal insane. Kirron may explore these memories in a controlled manner from his sphere, on top of the information his extra sense for blood gives him. Enough raised earth and rocks exist that a careful and nimble creature can navigate the caverns without getting wet. A safer way to traverse the grotto is in a small canoe, but each oar stroke much be performed lightly: The small currents in the blood pools roil in times of strife in the world, and pushing the currents the wrong way can exacerbate the emotional roots of the problems or completely turn them on their heads. A wide and short pillar in the caverns in fact holds aloft Kirron's personal yurt and cookfire. The yurt is mostly full of kegs of plundered alcoholic drinks. Kirron treats any trespass into this domain with immediate attention, forcibly removing the intruders or else killing them. Location The Horizon Grotto is a Celestial sphere. Its red light glints across all other Celestial spheres close to Galbar, but its natural neighbours are as follows: * Fengshui Fuyou (the world spring home of Shengshi), connected through an underground river of blood that feeds one of the tributaries flowing from the sphere, dissipating in the vast diluting volume of the world spring. Blood contains water, and discarded water is demanded as tribute to the world spring. The Horizon Grotto pays its dues so it does not overflow. * The World Tree (Phystene's sphere of plants) dips into the pools of the Horizon Grotto with its deepest roots. The blood and death feeds the tree and its domain with fertile energy, while the influence of the tree itself soothes the strife of the blood with its natural order. * The Seal (Seihdara's realm in the orange nebula) Also sees some of its flora's roots sipping from the blood of the grotto. These plants become empowered as conduits between the spheres, softly glowing a joyful orange in the blood pools and weeping mournful, blood-like sap in the Sphere. Drinking from the blood around these roots or drinking the blood-like sap of such plants in the seal grants the drinker unique abilities useful in combat. This is in addition to the memory granted by the blood itself, often instilling a sense of responsibility to temper the tumult of combat itself. Category:Spheres